


What Have You Lost?

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok as this is my 69th fic to be posted on AO3, I wanted to do something I little more special so here is a fluffy dorky Dan2, with added Jev fic for <a href="http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/123797723760/person-b-getting-down-on-one-knee-to-propose%22">THIS</a> OTP Disaster prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have You Lost?

Dan and Jean-Eric had been slaving in the kitchen all day. Well, more to the point, Jean-Eric had - Dan mostly watched and did the odd easy thing he was told to do. The Frenchman was the culinary expert and Dan didn't trust himself not to fuck things up if he tried to cook the meal himself. It smelt delicious and Dan had never been so glad that he had a friend like Jean-Eric. Tonight was important and if he'd cooked something horrendous, Dany was even less likely to say yes.

Jean-Eric had hidden himself in the spare bedroom after the food was prepared, Dan under instructions just to leave it all in the oven to keep heated and serve it as normal. Dan himself had showered and tidied his hair as best as he could before donning a smart suit and tie. He'd only just finished admiring himself in the mirror when the doorbell rang. He checked his pocket quickly and then dashed down the stairs.

"Come in," Dan beamed, as Dany stepped over the threshold dressed in a grey suit with a thin black tie, "You look very handsome."

Dany grinned back, handing Dan a bottle of wine as he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"You don't scrub up too badly yourself," he laughed, following Dan into the kitchen and gasping at the table that was laid out in the center of the dining room.

Dan had used one of his mothers best table cloths and dinner sets, borrowed especially for the occasion, and had placed a vase of fresh flowers and some candles on one edge.

"Sit down," he said, "Pour the wine and I'll serve the starter."

Dan had no idea what it was that Jean-Eric had made, but both of the men wolfed if down and wished there had been more. The main course was served quickly, both of them groaning at how good it tasted.

"Did you make this yourself?" Dany asked, wondering when exactly Dan had learned to cook.

Dan nodded, pretending his mouth was too full of food to speak. It wasn't a complete lie - he had cut the vegetables and skinned the potatoes, that had to count for something.

"It's great," Dany said, forking the last of the food into his mouth and placing his cutlery back on the plate, waiting patiently for Dan to finish and serve pudding.

Dan was eating his main course a little slower, the emptier his plate became the less he wanted to finish it. His stomach was fluttering nervously and he was trying not to break out into a sweat. He'd practised this over and again, even with Jean-Eric when they'd been waiting for the potatoes to boil, but now the time was here, Dan was a bag of nerves.

As he swallowed the last of his food, he dipped his hand back into his pocket and glanced at the floor beside him. The box was still there. It was now or never.

Dan slid from his chair, kneeling beside at the table and glancing up at Dany. He'd planned a little speech before he actually opened the box to reveal the ring and ask the question and he opened his mouth, ready to pour out his heart to his love.

Nothing came out. He was frozen to the spot, his mouth half open but he couldn't form words. His brain jumbled and for a second he forgot even where he was and who was sat before him. Panicking, he glanced down at his empty hands and then around the floor, hoping that somewhere, something would bring the words back to his head.

"Shit, what have you lost?" Dany asked, dropping to his own knees and glancing around the floor, running his hand along the carpet to feel for whatever Dan was clearly looking for.

Dan gaped at Dany. _Shit. Shit shit shit_ he thought to himself, watching as his boyfriend crawled under the table, eyes still scanning _My fucking bottle, that's what I've lost_.

"I... Er..." Dan said, wondering exactly how he was gong to get out of this, "Oh... I'm sure it'll turn up."

He kicked himself for going along with Dany's incorrect conclusion to why he was suddenly on the floor. How was he was going to turn it around and ask him to marry him now? He'd really fucked it up.

"It's this carpet," Dan said, forcing a smile as Dany crawled out from under the table, "Swallows things up. I'll find it when I'm hoovering. Dessert?"

His pushed himself quickly to his feet and rushed over to the refrigerator, avoiding Dany's eyes as he fussed around making sure the dessert was perfect whilst silently telling himself off for being such an ass.

 

When the meal was finished and Dan had polished of the second bottle of wine to help drown his anger at himself, the pair climbed the stairs ready for bed. 

As they reached the top of the staircase, the spare bedroom door burst open and Jean-Eric appeared, grinning widely and wrapped Dany in a warm embrace.

"What did you say?" he asked, grabbing his hand and noticing there was no ring.

Dany gaped at Jean-Eric confused by the question. The Frenchman's face dropped.

"Did.. What?" he said, glancing behind him at Dan before turning back to Jean-Eric, "Did you cook the dinner?"

Dan signalled for Jean-Eric to stop, mouthing 'ABORT' and swiping his hand across his neck, pausing as Dany turned around and waving wildly again when he turned away. 

Jean-Eric completely misunderstood the message

"You said no?" he gaped, his face turning slightly angry, "What the fuck for? Dan's the best thing that ever happened to you. Why would you say no? And of course I cooked the fucking dinner, Dan can't order a pizza without getting it wrong. but that doesn't mean you should say no? I thought you loved him? How could you?"

Dan slapped his hands against his face as Dany turned to look at him, his mouth open and his eyes filled with confusion.

"I.. didn't ask," Dan said between gritted teeth, glaring at Jean-Eric whose face drained of colour.

"Ah," he said, slowly shuffling backwards into the spare bedroom with a nervous smile on his face, "Sorry."

As soon as he was far enough into the room, Jean-Eric slammed the door closed and Dan and Dany both heard him swear loudly and throw himself onto the bed.

Dany turned back to Dan who was now bright red, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Didn't ask me what?" Dany questioned, glancing at the spare bedroom door and quickly adding, "I'm not having a threesome..."

Dan grinned nervously before feigning shock and pulling the box out of his pocket, gaping at it as though he'd never seen it before in his life. Dany could tell he was pretending - Dan was a rubbish liar and and even worse actor. Nobody looked _that_ shocked naturally.

"Oh look, I found what I dropped," Dan said, his voice a few octaves higher than normal as he almost threw the box into Dany's hands with nervousness.

Dany opened the box and saw a thin, silver band. Smooth and glittering in the light of the landing. Dan coughed a couple of times, his hands behind his back as he looked awkwardly at his feet. Dany stared at the ring, his heart pounding as he realised what it meant.

"So, do you want to?" Dan asked, daring a quick peek at Dany's face.

"Want to what?" Dany asked, much better at acting and determined to get Dan to actually _ask_ the question he wanted to scream 'YES' to.

"You know..." Dan replied, nodding towards the ring again.

Dany put his hand on Dan's shoulder and pushed downwards, forcing him onto his knees. He grabbed his hand and held it out, palm upwards so he could place the open box on top of it. He _would_ get a proper proposal out of him. Even if he had to move Dan's jaw and say the words himself.

"Come on, it's four words," Dany said, laughing at Dan's red face which couldn't look more terrified, "Just say them. Please."

Dany grinned down as Dan's mouth flapped open and closed a few times before he took a deep breath.

"Wi... Will you marry me?" he said, barely audible though Dany heard it like it was yelled right into his ear.

Dany took the ring from the box and placed it on his finger as Dan got to his feet. He glanced at it for a few seconds and then looked up at his - for the last time - boyfriend.

"Yes," he said, wrapping Dan - his fiancée! - in his arms as tears of happiness fell from his eyes.

They clung to one another, both happier than they've ever felt in their lives, neither hearing the spare bedroom door open cautiously beside them.

"Oh thank fuck," Jean-Eric said, breathing a sigh of relief and wrapping his arms around the newly engaged couple, joining the hug and sobbing along with them both.


End file.
